An Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) may allow a group of dispersed client sites (e.g., included in a virtual local area network (VLAN)) to be connected using a data link layer (e.g., layer 2) virtual bridge. An EVPN may include one or more customer edge devices connected to one or more provider edge devices. Provider backbone bridging EVPN (PBB-EVPN) implements PBB (i.e., the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1ah) protocols in combination with EVPN protocols to reduce route information signaling by aggregating customer/client media access control (C-MAC) addresses using a provider backbone MAC (B-MAC) address.